Partners
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve and Natasha are partners in crime for SHIELD. What will result of this new duo?
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, thank you for coming." Fury greeted as Steve entered the office.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"Here at SHIELD, we prefer to operate with our agents acting comfortably with their fellow workers. Which is why this year we've decided to start partnering them off with each other.

"I see. Like one of those buddy cop movies that I've seen?"

"In a way, yes, but more serious, of course. Now, instead of telling our agents who they are paired up with, we let them pick. And, not in an act of nepotism, we let you have the first pick."

"Ok." Steve replied. "How do I choose? Audition?"

"No, follow me." Fury stood up and walked to a door behind his desk, with Steve following. The door led to the Triskelion's lobby, where it was packed with various agents. "Just pick out one who takes your eye, and I'll show you their record."

Steve gazed around the room observing the various men and women sitting, standing or leaning, waiting for the reason why they were there. As he looked, his gaze stopped at a familiar redhead. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, his teammate in New York against Loki. He reflected on the battle and his work chemistry with her. It was fairly good. And he found her to be fearless. The sheer fact she even thought of launching off his shield and onto an alien craft was proof to him she'd go the extra mile.

"I want Romanoff." Steve said.

"Fury looked at her as well. She was curled up in a chair, reading a book, ignoring a chatty agent beside her.

"Are you sure? She's a bit of a free spirit. It was hard to tame her bringing her to SHIELD, so I'd imagine the same would happen when you give her a task."

"We've fought alongside before. I think she'll work out."

"Alright." he went back inside his office and got onto a mic system.

"Agent Romanoff, please assemble in my office ASAP."

* * *

Down in the lobby, she looked up when she heard her name. She sighed.

"Guess I've been picked first this year." she stood up and headed for Fury's office.

* * *

She entered to see Steve sitting in a chair to the side. She nodded at him and went over to Fury.

"You called?"

"Agent, Captain Rogers has selected you as his right hand man in the field. He believes you two would make a productive duo."

She turned to Steve. "If he feels that is the case, then I would okay with working exclusively beside him."

"Then it's settled. The Black Widow and Captain America." he opened a drawer and produced a file.

"Here's your first mission. You fly out to Cannes in 2 hours."

Steve stood up and walked over to the desk, reading over Natasha's shoulder.

"Dismissed."

Natasha and Steve filed out.

"Ready to kick ass, Captain?" she asked.

"When it's necessary." he replied.

"Good. Two rules: We are equal, not hero and sidekick. You may be a legend, but it doesn't mean I'm inferior to you."

"Never thought that. You're definitely a strong warrior."

"Good. Second and final rule: call me Natasha. No ma'am. No Agent or Miss."

"Copy."

"Then let's roll out."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha stood outside her room with a duffel bag on her shoulder, waiting for Steve to come. They didn't have to leave for an hour, but she liked being early, something she now realized Steve did not know.

"Natasha!" she heard a voice call.

She turned to see it was Clint, hustling towards her.

"What's up, Clint?"

"Well, I come back from a mission to not only learn we had to select partners, but that you were already matched up. I thought you would have waited for me."

"Clint, as an agent I must remind you, not to take this so personally. And I was already matched up because I was pre-selected."

"By who?"

"Captain Rogers."

Clint gave a huff. "Captain Tightass?"

Natasha glared at him. "Don't call him that."

"Nat, you and him aren't alike, he's a Boy Scout, you're a former assassin."

"So?"

"You aren't a match."

She nodded. "Who are you paired with?"

"Hill, why?"

"Tell her I feel sorry for her. Asshole." and she stormed off. She entered the elevator to see Steve about to get off.

"Steve, good. You're early."

"I prefer to be early." he replied. She looked at him as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Our aliases are Bill and Pam Nolan, British film producers inquiring into a project at the Cannes Film Festival." Steve read onboard the private jet. Natasha was flipping through another document.

"Any specific part of Britain?" she asked.

"Roughly the Blackpool area."

"Ok, then."

They sat for awhile in silence. Natasha cleared her throat and took a seat next to him.

"Steve, I'm curious. Why did you pick me out of all the other agents in that room?"

"I'm familiar with your fighting style. We have worked together before. Besides, you're the only one in that room I could trust 100%."

She was a bit sidelined by his response. "Trust me, no one puts 100% trust in me."

"I do. And until proven otherwise, that's how it's going to be."

She fought back a smile. Instead, she gave a curt nod.

"So you say the Blackpool area?"

"Roughly."

"Alright. I'm assuming you haven't been there, so I need to teach you how to speak with an accent." she said, pulling out a book and tape recorder. "Let's get started."

"Alright then." Steve replied, straightening to face her as she flipped through the book to her marked page.


End file.
